It's the End of Ed as We Know Him
This game is created by DogDays124 18:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124. Synopsis The world is coming to and end in 2012 so Ed and Eddy try to make the most of it on November 5 2012. They will wreck havoc while having a great time. Jonny wanted in. You can chose to play as Ed, Eddy and Jonny or the enemies. Will this world end as we know it? Or the end of the "Eds" as we know it. Charaters Available Characters Ed: Attacks: Lift & Throw Special Move: Booger Blast. Upgrade: Ear Wax Axe. Eddy: Attacks: Water Balloon Slingshot Special Move: El Mongo Stink Bomb. Upgrade: Heck Raiser. Jonny: Attacks: Kick & Splinter Special Move: Plank Attack. Upgrade: Board-to-Death. Enemies: Kevin: Attacks: Baseball Bat Special Move: Skateboard-Run-Over. Upgrade: Bike-Run-Over. Sarah: Attacks: Iron Fist Special Move: Temper Tantrum. Upgrade: I'm-Tellin'-Mom! Kankers: Attacks: Love Bug Again Special Move: Mini Makeover. Upgrade: Hissy Fit! Non Playable Characters Edd, aka Double D: He can be found at the junkyard and the construction site. He can repair and upgrade your items. You can also purchase bonus weapons from him. Double D can also be seen when you press the objectives button. He will announce everything you already did and what you need to do now. He will also give hints as how you need to do it. He is also seen in the character reference button. He will say, "There's a lot of things written about everyone here. You can view information on Ed and the others. Even I haven't read some of these. They better not have written something bad about me. Now whose information do you want to see?" When Double D says that last part, Eddy will say, "Ain't that a little personal?" At the end of the game, before the kids are about to beat him up, he runs away. The kids ignore him and continued to beat up Eddy, Jonny and Ed. Jimmy: Jimmy is seen in the options menu. He will say, "Hello! It's nice to see you. Here you can configure your game settings however you like, okay." When Sarah takes her mother to Jimmy and Eddy, Jimmy sits on the ground and puts dirt in his face to make it look as if Eddy did it. Then later at the end, he is going to beat up the Eds along with the other characters. Rolf: Rolf is seen at the main menu and will explain every button you press. For example if you press the "New Game" button, Rolf will say, "Here you start from the very beginning of the game. Select yes or no if you would like Rolf to give you a tutorial." And for "Scenario Editor" he will say "Here you can edit your own scenarios for the heroes or the enemies to play in." Rolf also gives the tutorial on how to play the game. Rolf is seen at the end of the game about to beat up Ed, Eddy and Jonny with the other kids. Nazz: Nazz is seen in the scenario editor. She will talk to you on how to create your own game and play against your friends. She will say, "Hey! I've been waiting for you! Here you can edit your own scenario. First, you have to choose the setting: The Cul-de-Sac, The Lane, The Junkyard, The Trailer Park, The Construction Site or The Creek. Then you choose if you want to play as the heroes or the enemies. Simple really." Nazz is seen at the end of the game about to beat up Ed, Eddy and Jonny with the other kids. Unlockables: Characters: Eddy: Defeat Kevin. Learn the Ear Wax Axe. Jonny: Defeat Sarah. Learn the Heck Raiser. Sarah: Defeat Ed. Learn the Skateboard-Run-Over. Kankers: Defeat Eddy. Learn the "I'm-Tellin' Mom!". Special Move Upgrades: Ear Wax Axe: Find Edd at the Junkyard and ask him to build an axe out of wax. Heck Raiser: Find Eddy's Brother to teach him a super El Mong Stink Bomb. Board-to-Death: Ask Kennedy for Planks parents. Bike-Run-Over: Go to the consrtuction site to repair your bike. I'm-Tellin'-Mom!: Help Sarah's Mom with her errands in 6:30 minutes then show her that Eddy threw sand in Jimmy's eyes. Hissy Fit: When Ed takes your ship in a bottle you have to get it back but make make as much damage as you can. Weapons: Double Snot Shot: While playing as Ed, go find 20 cents then go to 7 11 to buy two slurpees. Insert the straws in both nostrils. Canadian Squirt Sniper Gun: While playing as Eddy, find a box of Canadian Squirt guns in the Construction Site, then give them to Double D to upgrade to Squirt Sniper Guns. Stinky Sock Sling: While playing as Ed or Jonny, go to your room and find the dirtiest sock you have. Then fill the sling with rocks. NOTE: The Stinky Sock Sling can run out of rocks, so you need to collect more. The sling can only hold up to ten rocks at a time. You can either purchase an upgrade, or use the cheat code: CASH MONEY!!, you can get the sling to hold 20 rocks at a time. Levels Heroes Tutorial Rolf Gives you a brief explaination of the controls and functions. Out of Your Ed Ed has to collect 20 cents to buy his first weapon, the Double Snot Shot. Then Ed has to shoot boogers at Kevin so he can get to Eddy's house safely. Go to the construction site and ask Double D to make an axe made entirely out of ear wax. Then Eddy will be unlocked. No More Mr. Nice Ed Eddy has to get Ed's mom to see how horrible Sarah is. Then you have to find Eddy's Brother, and let him teach you the Heck Raiser. Go to the Construction Site and find the Canadian Squirt Gun. Give them to Double D to upgrade to the Canadian Squirt Sniper Gun. Jonny will then be unlocked. Meet the Eds Jonny has to rescue Ed and Eddy from the Kankers. Then he has to find Kennedy and ask for Plank's parents. Go to your room and find the dirtiest sock you have and fill it with rocks. Playing as the enemy will now now be unlocked. Trivia *This game is available for Playstation, and a smaller version of this for Nintendo DS. *This game parodizes the end of the world. This game is making fun of the theory because the author, DogDays124, does not believe it. *There are three fourth wall breaks in this game. **When Ed thinks he sees Eddy Brother becuase they look alike, Eddy doesn't think so and says it's probably because the character designs are low. **When Kevin is trying to hit Eddy but misses severals times, he will say "Why did I agree to be in this game?" **At the end when the kids realize the world won't end and when the kids are about to beat Ed, Eddy and Jonny up, Eddy says "This is a great place to cut this game off." *Edd, Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy are seen in the game, but they are not playable. Category:Games